Icy Shadows 5: Subduing the Kings
Icy Shadows 5 begins with an introduction to the 10 Heartless Kings. They plan to destroy the DX Kingdom. Blake Von Jaeger and Slick Terror come with the Axis of Legion members in order to declare war on them with the Axis of Legion coming out on top. Under Blake Von Jaeger's orders, Mikey Shay subdues three of them, forcing the other seven to follow the Axis of Legion. Under Blake's reign, Mikey Shay tells the last seven of the ten Heartless Kings to target the members of the DX-Clan and the Deadly Nightshade Hunters. Blake tells them that DX-4 is his main enemy, because DX-4 wants to create a kingdom free of corruption and evil. Blake tells Dr. Gavin to get his staff. Using his staff, Blake transforms into a fiery red seven-headed dragon that has 10 horns, and on his heads are seven diadems. Void 4 is confused about his own name. DX-4 then comes up to him and tells him that his name is an alias. He tells him that ever since they were pursed, they had to flee, and along the way, hid the child's true name, and the name the child had to take on was Void 4 to protect him from those who wanted to harm him. DX-4 had to apply the same treatment. The Deadly Nightshade Hunters then report to DX-4 regarding this. Becky then tells him that there are four more members who know about Void 4, which shocks him. She gets the four other members and tells Marisol, Bella Donna, Marie Smith and the other DX-Clan members that there is someone to see Void 4. Void 4 is shocked because the stranger is his mother, Isabella Randall, who then tells him that she had to flee to the first island ever since the dragon pursued her. Isabella then tells Void 4 of how Blake is an evil dragon who plans to devour the child who will rule with an iron rod. However, he did not have access to his seven headed dragon form so he hired a king named Rod' he to do it for him. He then uses his tail to sweep 1/3 of the stars from the sky and fling them to Kepler-777. He then tells them lies about idolatry and false facts about the LORD in order to break their fragile minds. The stars then turn into mindless monsters called the Hoshi Kata. The Hoshi Kata are allied with the last seven of the Heartless Kings are destroy those allied with the DX-Clan. As a result of sweeping onto Kepler-777, a lot of buildings were destroyed, including government property, resulting is 80% of the planet being in ruins, sans for churches, restaurants, and hospitals. The first Heartless King encountered is Roger Tyrone, who commands the Hoshi Kata to invade the cities on the first island. They would go and loot government there of his money. Roger then tells the Hoshi Kata that money is evil and having no money is good. After defeating him and the Hoshi Kata, Marie Smith then offers to help Roger see sense. She then tells him that without money, no one can survive. Roger then shows her his journal, to which she reads. The journal then reveals that his father was once a kind man until a scorpion came in, calling himself a teacher, and told him that money is evil. The second to last heartless king to be encountered is Brock Jarvis. After defeating them, Blake tells them that they are nothing but disposable pawns in his scheme. The Heartless Kings then feel bad for what they had done, and they plan to destroy themselves by jumping off a bridge. Marisol then tells them no. After hearing what each member has to say, she feels sorry for them and wants to heal them. They then tell them that Blake who the one who altered their lives for the worst so that they could do his evil plans. Void 4 tells them that admitting their sins is the first step in removing it. Being lost and confused, Void 4 asks them to come forward. Category:Icy Shadows series